Touhou: Thanatos
by Garrus2.o
Summary: touhou belongs to zun
1. A new threat

Run! Hurry!" A girl screamed to her brother through the dark woods as the moon was full, "sister! I thought the Lokdon were a myth! Wh-" as he was about to finish a snake caught him by the neck and pulled up in the trees and bloodcurdling scream was heard. The girl screamed in terror as her brothers body fell down with his head sliced open in the middle and half eaten, she scramble to her feet and ran off as she entered the end of the wood the tail came down again but landed on the ground a tall figure stood there, the perfect naga stood there , he was a snake but a naga but the purest the world have ever seen, with his long snake mouth two yellow eyes with slit pupils, razor sharp claws ,muscular body with its long tail replacing the area for the legs, and green skin.

He reached out and griped her by the neck and hissed she became frantic as it opened its massive mouth. She fought back with great force but failed, but then she was suddenly free of the naga's grip and the beast slithered away to its brothers and sisters and seemed angry at them, the girl didn't bother to make out what they were talking about she just ran and kept running in till she reached a small town that night the towns people took her in and she hasn't seen the lokdon in a while, in till today..

Reimu Hakurei was walking back to the shrine she stopped when she heard an explosion and saw Marisa Kirisame "Marisa what are you doing!" The witch jumped and turned to answer the Maiden "Well umm-uhh well... fighting a bad guy" she had a small nervous smile.

Reimu cupped her face and shook her head in disbelief and walked towards the ruins of the shrine her faced turned red she turned and was about to scream when Marisa yelled" Look out!" the fallen rubble exploded and the so called bad guy jumped out it was a naga, Reimu looked at the beast then two orbs of darkness formed beside him two naga emerged from each. They were similar the naga in the middle but more skinnier, longer and sharper claws and its body was grey with blacks line in the middle of the chest, they had long spikes on their backs, and one thing that was horrifying about them they had no eyes just empty eye sockets which blood came dripping from.

"look brothers a new toy!" the one on the right said "buts let's not break it so quickly brother." the one on the left replied to his brother, the two flew from there dark orbs and hissed at Reimu each one opened their hands and dark spears formed in their hands and aimed it at the shrine maiden and threw them.

Reimu dodge both the attacks but unaware of what the devilish brothers, they clasped their hands together and stared talking at the same time" your judgment is near you my little toy are the receiver and we are the messengers" as they said that a huge ball of dark magic formed above them and last thing to come out of their mouth were "WELCOME TO HELL!" and they fired.

The explosion created a huge crater the brothers were satisfied in their work then from nowhere a barrage of bullets came from behind them, they hit badly that lost both their arms Reimu floated down in front of "You guys are troublesome, and also a great threat... Hmm should I kill you" as the miko was thinking the brothers arms stared to grow back and soon enough the battle continued.


	2. Machine vs witch

Reimu turned around to meet the nagas but to her surprise they were gone. Marisa flew down to Reimu to see if she was okay she glanced a Reimu, her face was dripping blood, and her whole left arm was burned but to serious, her clothes were torn, and she was breathing heavily.

"M-M-Marisa would you be kind enough to go to scarlet devil mansion and ask Patchouli what I just fought…" said Reimu,"Okay….." the witch trailed off she had a million going through her head, what was that thing? Are there more? She snapped out of it and flew off to the mansion.

Marisa soared above the trees everything was quite; too quite as she kept moving forward she noticed the lake as dried up, THE LAKE IS GONE! Over to her left side was a forest which was in a furious blaze, huge flames erupted upwards from the forest, to her right was something strange a floating building? A temple? No some sort of machine made of which a ufo, it had two circles beneath it the top larger but not as big at the dome of ship and a smaller one both of them levitated in the air making a loud grinding noise.

Marisa watched in amazement as the huge ship floated over the forest but she had to focus but then the sky grew dark, she looked up in horror as ton of dead bodies floated over her head, she looked back at the ship that was floating had vanished then she realized this was the ship. A loud horn almost caused Marisa to go deaf and just before her eyes a barrage of flames shot out at once and all was heading towards the witch.

She dodge them and flew of in the opposite direction the huge ship followed spewing fireball at her in every direction, she made a sharp turn to the right and watched the flying fortress stop to make the turn it gave Marisa enough time to make a move.

The witch dove into the forest dodging trees and the same horn rang out in the sky she glanced up in the sky but saw nothing, the looked straight again her heart skipped a beat as ship tore through the ground like wet paper Marisa pulled her broom upwards and flew extremely close to the machine, the top of it opened and a gravity emerged from it pulling everything in it,

She felt her body being pulled by the spinning hole she used all of her might to free herself but failed trying so, just as she about to be sucked in it shut off and she was free again, the chase continued leaving a one beautiful forest into a wasteland.

Marisa was getting tired and the sun was setting she had to find a way to destroy it then she notice a the windows, there nagas controlling it she came up with an idea she just have to get in.


	3. In the darkness

As the machine opened up its hatch to fire its molten bullet Marisa sped towards the opening and took out a small object, seconds later the cockpit of the ship exploded in a huge beam of light it let a dying horn then crashed with a fiery explosion.

Chunks of stone flew everywhere the witch looked at chaos the machine created then a horn rung out then another then another then another it kept going she turned around as thousands of the machines rose from the ground.

Marisa froze in fear such and massive fleet _could this be end of the world as we know it?_ She shook it off and flew to the scarlet devil mansion and the machine and it took all the way on the other side.

It looked amazing the mansion looked so graceful, "Stormcaller" the naga perked its head up, he was dressed in dark blue robes with light red zigzags in the middle, the color of his skin was yellowish and some brown mixed in, his face was covered with a cow skull only showing a glowing eye in the right socket, his tail had a spike at the end, in his hands were where a long staff with eye at the top.

"Oh, sorry what was it you were saying?" asked the naga, "sark umm,I mean stormcaller sark the lord has informed me that we don't attack this area right now.." "I wasn't planning to do so anyway but listen to me, I want you to lead of scout in the mansion to see what's in it I'm feeling an uneasy vibe from there." The naga nodded and took a group of nagas with him.

The nagas dashed to side of the large wall and took out what to seem to be armor, the put it on it fit them just fine all black with spikes coming out the back and head. The second naga jumped into a tree and took out a bow and arrow that had mark of the people he killed this was skipper, the first one naga which is the largest took out huge hammer with red energy around it, this was Bazo, the third one cracked his knuckles his hands were wrapped with bandages this was himtor, the last one had a mage staff with a green crystal this korn.

Bazo waved to skipper who gave a thumb up in response and fixed himself in a comfortable position, Bazo waved a hand to the rest of the group to follow him they slithered to the front where they will meet their first challenge the gate keeper Hong Meiling which was sleeping.

Bazo waved his right arm forward and held his left arm up telling Himtor to go ahead of the group, the nagas pupils shrunk to a small thin line and he scanned his surroundings, like a predator of the night he dashed to the nearest bush that woke the gate guard up.

She looked around confused at the sound and decided to go back to sleep but as soon she leaned against the something wet hit her head.

She looked to and saw two haunting eyes staring back at her from the top of the gate with great speed Hong fell to ground twitching, Himtor waved and told the group it's safe to go the door was huge but someone forgot to lock it Korn mumbled something idiots.

The pushed open the door they made sure to be quite,Bazo led the group down the hallway that had very little windows, Bazo stopped them and told them to split up.

Korn looked at the ceiling gazing at the paintings above, he stopped a looked at a maid staring at him he opened and green flames arose from his hand…


End file.
